


Drinks for the Bartender

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daisy was set to go home after her shift at the bar. That is until she spots the handsome man at the bar.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: AU August 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Drinks for the Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 for Au August! Let's go!

Normally when her shift ended, Daisy would say her goodbyes and then head off home. This particular night, however, something held her back. She had just been going to ask if Elena needed anything restocked when a patron caught her eye. He was handsome with dark hair parted in a rather old-fashioned way. He had on a blue shirt that fit him nicely and a very handsome square jaw. He was just handsome in general.

It was only when her coworkers simultaneously cleared their throats that Daisy realized how long she had been staring. 

“Who are you looking at?” Mack asked, throwing a towel over his shoulder. 

“I think she’s looking at that guy over there,” Elena said. Daisy rolled her eyes at the sly smiles that appeared on her friends faces.

“Pfft, I wasn’t staring at him, I was just looking at what he was drinking.”

“It took you that long to figure out he was drinking a beer?” Elena teased. “And I thought you were a bartender.”

“I don’t think you even need to be a bartender to know what a bottle of beer looks like,” Mack chimed in.

“Okay, ha ha. Yes I was looking at him.”

Elena smirked. “Don’t blame you, he’s cute.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him,” Mack suggested.

“You’re one to talk, turtle man,” Elena said, bumping him with her elbow before walking to greet a new arrival. 

“Slow and steady,” he called down the bar, waving his wedding ring at his wife.

Daisy laughed and chanced another glance and the handsome man drinking the beer. Her laugh must have caught his attention because she caught him quickly look away. 

“Seems you caught his eye too,” Mack said, leaning low, “just go talk to him.”

She had a response, but it melted back down her throat when she saw the stranger look her way again. 

“Back me if things go bad?” Daisy asked.

“You know it. Now, go talk to him.”

She touched the hand Mack had on the bar for a last surge of courage and then moved to sit next to the mystery man.

“Hi,” she said, spinning towards him on her stool, “I’m Daisy.”

The man smiled and she realized he was even more handsome up close. And the smile really brought out the rich color of his eyes. 

“I’m Daniel,” he said in a voice as warm as his gaze. He extended his hand politely and the gesture was made so sweetly that a bubble of sugary laughter bloomed in her chest. She shook his hand and let out the breathy laugh. He blushed which just made him all the cuter.

“Very nice to meet you, Daniel,” she said. Her hand lingered in the shake and she couldn’t help but smile so large her face hurt. 

Eventually they let go and returned their hands to the bar, but they continued to sit slightly facing one another. 

“So,” he said, “can I buy you a drink?”

“I’d love that, but actually I work here. Technically I could get us drinks for free.”

“And I bet you know the best drinks too,” he said smoothly.

“Oh, all of them.”

He chuckled, ducking his head in a way that Daisy thought adorable. “You’ll have to show me your favorites.”

Daisy grinned. “We do have all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
